Two of a Kind
by xblissfuloblivion
Summary: A certain somebody from Neela's family visits and stirs up confusion for the roomies...and what's this mystery person hiding from?....read inside to find out....
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two of A Kind**

**Rating: FRT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: A certain someone from Neela's family visits and stirs up some trouble for the roomies...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"How much longer do we have to take this?" Sam asked wincing in pain as another piercing yelp ran through the hospital.

"Well we have to wait until she's _actually _injected him," Neela told her massaging her temples.

"This would be funny… if it wasn't so painful," Pratt noted with a groan.

Finally the door opened and out emerged a sore looking Ray and an even sorer looking Abby.

"God about time my eardrums were about to explode!" Frank exclaimed sarcastically.

Ray shot him an evil glare.

"I can't help it if I have a little phobia of needles!" he shot back.

"_Little! _We both must have different meanings of the word in that case!" Frank noted dryly.

"Hey! That's one of the most painful needles you have to take!"

"Ray! You took a _flu_ shot," Abby exclaimed.

Ray turned and gave her a menacing stare.

"You-…" he began.

"Give it up, you have no hope in defending yourself in this situation man," Pratt said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't let them put you down dude, everyone's scared of something!" Morris said joining them.

"Thank you!" Ray exclaimed.

"But dude seriously…_needles…the flu shot…_I mean c'mon babies take that!" Morris continued blatantly.

"_Argh!"_ Ray groaned turning beet red as the others laughed at him.

"Excuse me! I do not pay all of you to sit around and chat!" Kerry Weaver's stony voice called.

The grins quickly left their faces and all of them quickly hurried off in separate directions muttering words of apology as they went.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Neela we got a GSW coming in five," Sam called as Neela passed the front desk.

"Okay, I'll head out now," she replied making her way to the ambulance bay.

She gasped quickly as the chilly wind hit her.

"God! It's freezing," she muttered wrapping her lab coat tightly around her as she made her way up to where Ray was standing.

"Tell me about it!" he remarked jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Why are you still here?" Neela questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I thought you'd go home… you know after you're little boo-boo," Neela told him with a smirk.

An annoyed frown emerged on his face as he realized what she was talking about.

"Ha-ha, you're just friggin _hilarious _Rasgotra" he muttered dryly.

"Yeah I've always thought I had this comedic streak running through my blood," Neela told him feigning an innocent smile.

"Oh you," Ray trying to stop the grin from escaping his lips.

Neela returned his smile locking eyes with him for a second to long.

"_God, how could I have never noticed how beautiful her eyes are…" Ray thought._

"_Wait a second this is Neela I'm talking about. My friend Neela, serious, conservative, plain Neela… Who am I kidding she's gorgeous, smart, as far from plain as you can possibly get and definitely way to good for me… not to mention she's dating Gallant…" he thought sadly._

He suddenly noticed that he was still staring intently at her.

He felt a blush creeping into his cheeks he quickly averted his eyes to the entrance of the hospital.

"God when is that ambulance gonna get here!" he muttered quickly. Thank god that it was night time so she couldn't see how red and not to mention _hot_ he'd just become.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the faint wails of an ambulance came closer.

"_Maybe the wind isn't too bad at the moment…"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

5 hours and 10 traumas later Neela and Ray both clambered up the stairs tiredly.

"All I want to do is take a hot shower and go to sleep," Neela said with a huge yawn.

"_No please don't mention showers…" Ray thought _as some images he shouldn't be picturing at all off his roommate flooded through his brain.

As they turned the corner to their apartment door Neela's eyes flew open in shock.

"_Lalita?!?"_

* * *

Hope you liked and please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people who reviewed!! I'm glad you liked it, and if any of you are wondering why I haven't continued with my other story Fate it's because I'm having major writer's block with it and this story was calling out to me a little more...

Well without further ado I give you Chapter 2!! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

Ray stared in awe at the person in front of him. She could have passed of as an identical version of Neela if her hair weren't cut in a short crop.

"What are you doing here?" Neela exclaimed after she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Why don't you want me here?" Lalita asked feigning hurt.

"No, but aren't you supposed to be travelling the world 'discovering yourself'," Neela said quoting the words.

Lalita frowned at her dramatic gestures but ignored them.

"Well I was, but I decided to take a break from all of that and visit my favourite twin sister," she replied her smile widening as she turned to Ray.

"Hello, you must be Neela's roommate I'm Lalita Rasgotra," she said brightly extending her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ray Barnett," Ray replied with a smile shaking it. He now remembered that Neela had mentioned once or twice that she had a twin sister but he'd never thought they'd be _so _identical.

Ray's phone beeped in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and glanced at the message.

"Oh crap, I forgot I promised to meet Brett at Ikes for a drink," he muttered after he had read it.

"Well you better get going then," Neela put in.

"Yeah, I'll just go and take a shower," Ray replied casting them a smile before heading inside.

"He's hot," Lalita mouthed to Neela as they followed him into the apartment.

Neela rolled her eyes at her sister. She was 29 years old but still as boy-crazy as a 12 year old girl.

"_Still…Ray as much as he was infuriating and cocky…he wasn't entirely bad looking at all…and she'd be lying if she didn't say she quite enjoyed it when he walked the apartment without a shirt on or-…DAMN Neela what are you thinking. This is Ray you're talking about the Dispo 'Rock' Doc; ladies man Ray, the King of one-night stands Ray. You and him are in two different kinds of worlds…"_ she scolded herself as she trailed behind Lalita into the apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm leaving now Neela, bye Lalita," Ray called as he slammed the apartment door shut.

As soon as his retreating footsteps couldn't be heard Lalita practically pounced onto the couch next to Neela.

"_Oh My God_! Neela! How come you have never mentioned to me that your roommate is _so _gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"I have a gorgeous roommate? _Really? _I'd love to meet him," Neela replied hoping her sarcasm would hide what she really thought.

"Funny," Lalita muttered.

Neela laughed and headed to the kitchen hoping her sister would get the message and just drop the subject unfortunately she didn't.

"Come on Neela tell the truth, anyone with two eyes could tell he's gorgeous!" Lalita continued.

"Correction anyone with two eyes _who _doesn't actually _know _what the real Ray Barnett is like would think he's gorgeous," Neela corrected.

"Why? What's he like?" Lalita inquired curiously.

Neela groaned.

"Let's put it this way Ray's great to have as a friend and everything but thinking of having a _serious_ relationship with him no way. Ray's more of a groupie kinda guy," Neela informed her sister.

"_You've thought about having a serious relationship on more than one count though" her mind informed her._

"Oh…" Lalita said slowly.

"Exactly," Neela replied.

"So how are things going with your love-life still dating that army guy?" Lalita asked.

Neela gave a sigh.

"Yeah…but I don't know if I'd call it dating…we've barely seen each other at all in the past year," she told her glumly.

"Oh…long distance thing…" her sister said.

"Yeah…" Neela said with another sigh.

"Well when's he coming back for another visit?" Lalita questioned.

"Next month…" Neela began.

Lalita smiled.

"Well that's good, at least you have something to look forward to," she replied.

"For two days," Neela finished.

"Oh…" Lalita said.

"I know," Neela muttered.

It always bugged her when the Michael topic was brought up. People always told her how great her boyfriend was for going out and defending his country and she loved him for that but he was never there for her, never there to love her or comfort her when she'd needed him the most. It made her feel very deprived and sometimes almost making her absolutely loathe him.

"What's wrong?" Lalita asked sensing the change in her sister's face.

"What…? Ah nothing. So moving on from me…why exactly did you come here and visit me?" Neela asked quickly changing the topic.

Lalita's smile fell off her face.

Neela frowned and gazed seriously at her sister.

"What is Lalita?" she asked urgently.

"It's nothing…" Lalita told her annoyedly.

"You're not having any trouble with money or anything are you?" Neela questioned her.

A frown quickly flashed on her sister's face.

"No! Of course not Neela!" she exclaimed.

"OK, then why did you show up at my doorstep in the middle of the night without mentioning a word to me?" Neela quizzed her curiously.

"I…" Lalita stuttered.

"What is it?" Neela asked alarmed.

Lalita didn't reply.

"Lalita…?" Neela asked again worriedly.

Lalita looked like she wasn't going to reply but then she changed her mind.

"He's looking for…me," she whispered in a soft voice.

Neela's fears grew more.

"Who Lalita…? Who's looking for you?" she asked urgently.

Her sister's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Josh…my ex-boyfriend…he'd said he's gonna kill me," she stuttered.

"What!?!" Neela exclaimed her eyes growing wide.

Lalita collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Neela quickly hurried behind her and took a seat next to her.

"I met him in London when I was visiting mum and dad…he was perfect for me everything I wanted he was kind, sweet and not to mention charming…and then a while after I moved in with him he started becoming really violent and had these mood-swings…" Lalita began slowly.

Neela gasped.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" she whispered urgently to her sister.

Lalita looked and her with solemn eyes before reaching over to lift the up the back of her shirt.

Neela gasped horrified at the harsh purple/blue bruises covering her sister's back.

"You have to tell the police…" she began enraged.

"No!" Lalita exclaimed.

"Lalita…you have to…the bastard deserves to be locked up," Neela demanded.

"No! Neela I can't! He'll still find me…and then he'll…you don't know what he's capable off," she said harshly.

"Lalita I may not know what he's capable off. But I do know he's a bloody creep who needs to be punished for his actions," Neela exclaimed angrily to her.

"Neela! Please don't…please?" her sister pleaded.

Neela looked at her. She'd never seen her so… weak and defenceless before. Her sister had always been a fighter and seeing her like this...it scared her to death.

"Fine…" she said slowly.

"Thank you…" Lalita said softly.

Neela nodded leaning over to give her a reassuring hug already regretting her decision but this was her sister, her best friend and she couldn't betray her.

"_Could she?"_

* * *

_What did you think??? I changed the story from what I was initially going to go with it but I hope you liked!!_

_Please Review!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed : ) I needed to write a new chapter after watching the new episode of ER...**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

Ray groaned and turned over to stop the beeping coming from his alarm. He stood up and felt a wave of nausea pass through him.

"Well that's what you get for having one to many beers," he thought as he stumbled into the kitchen contemplating calling in sick. He quickly decided against it, he didn't need to deal with shit from Weaver.

He was pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms when Neela's door swung open.

"Morning!" Lalita said brightly as she crossed the room to join him.

"Morning," he chorused wincing in pain at her overly chipper voice for 7 in the morning.

She gave him a knowing glance.

"Hangover?"

He nodded.

"Well I have the perfect cure," she stated making her way into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later she remerged and set a glass of a milky looking solution in front of him.

Ray gave it a weary look.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"No questions just drink it," she informed him.

He gave her another weary expression before distastefully picking it up and downing it in a gulp. His lip curled in disgust after he finished it.

"What the hell was in that?" he exclaimed.

"You don't want to know," Lalita informed him.

Her eyes lit up brightly as she spotted the box of Lucky Charms in front of him.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to have to eat Neela's crap!" she said grabbing the box.

Ray laughed.

"If it weren't for your looks you could've fooled me that you were her twin," he stated.

She gave him a look that said she thought he was the most idiotic person in the world.

"You don't actually believe all that twins are alike…mumbo jumbo crap?" she asked.

"Guess not anymore," he told her.

"Good because Neela and I couldn't be more opposite, I mean I love my sister to death but we're like peanut butter and jelly. I was the rebel in school she was a grade A student, I take everything step by step she has her whole life planned, I travelled the world she went to medical school… catch my drift?" Lalita asked.

"More than you know it," Ray said with a deep sigh he was in the exactly same position as Lalita when it came to Neela…well except that Neela wasn't his twin sister…needless to say he and Neela were thorough opposites.

Lalita glanced at him with an odd expression.

"How?" she asked.

He frowned.

"How, what do you mean how?" he asked.

"How do you understand what I'm saying?" she asked him.

"_Shit!" _he rattled through his brain trying to find a good enough excuse without telling her he had feelings for her _unavailable_ sister.

"No reason…" he finally stated meekly.

She nodded but cast another curious look in his direction.

He decided he needed to change the subject _fast._

"So…how come you turned up here so…I dunno out of the blue?" Ray asked.

For a second he thought he saw a darkened look flash through her face but in an instant it was gone.

"No reason…just thought I'd come up here and surprise visit my sis," she replied hastily.

Ray nodded but this time it was his turn to cast a curious look in her direction he wanted to ask her more but he didn't feel like he was one to pry…_yet._

"Okay…well I better get ready for work otherwise Weaver will be on my ass, by the way thanks for the drink strangely I think it worked," Ray said standing up.

"Yeah, no problem I told you it would," Lalita said a smile returning to her face.

Ray nodded again before making his way out of the room. Something was up and maybe he couldn't ask her but she sure could ask her sister.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Bag him and send him up to surgery," Neela said peeling off her latex gloves as she exited the trauma room.

"Hey Neela!" she heard someone calling her.

She spun around to see Ray walking up to her.

"Hey," she told him with a smile.

"Can I uh…talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she asked as he fell into stride with her.

"Well I was talking to Lalita earlier…and uh I asked her how come she'd turned up like that last night…and the answer I got from her was kind of like a mixed signal," Ray said.

Neela looked up at him startled.

"What did she tell you?"

Ray looked up at her in surprise by her sudden change in tone.

"Well uh nothing…she just said she wanted to visit you…why is something up?" Ray asked.

Neela looked up into his eyes which were full of confusion and concern she wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him she had been walking through a living hell since Lalita had told her last night…but still she couldn't betray her sister no matter how much she wanted too.

"No of course not," she told him hastily.

"Neela…" Ray began he may not know Lalita well but he sure as hell knew Neela and he could tell when she wasn't telling the truth.

Neela's pager went off.

She couldn't help but feel relieved as she glanced down at it.

"Listen I have to go Ray I'll see you at home," Neela said quickly hurrying off leaving Ray staring at her retreating back with a frown on his face.

Now he was positive something was up and he was going to make sure he found out what it was.

* * *

Review Please!! I'm addicted : ) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this in a LONG time but I had writer's block and still this chapter isn't very long, well actually it's ULTRA short...lol...: ) Still I hope you enjoy it!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Lalita? I'm home." Neela called as she opened the apartment door.

"Hey." Her sister said emerging from Neela's bedroom.

"Look…we need to talk about something…" Neela began.

A knowing look flashed across her face.

"It's about Ray, isn't it?" she said.

Neela nodded.

"Yeah, look Ray isn't stupid, he's already beginning to suspect something's going on." Neela told her.

"Argh! What are we going to do?" Lalita asked collapsing onto the couch.

Neela took a seat beside her.

"I dunno…but I was thinking maybe we should tell him…" Neela started.

Lalita's eyes widened alarmed.

"_No! _Neela no way! You promised me you weren't going to tell anyone." Lalita interrupted.

"But Lalita, Ray wouldn't tell anyone, he may not be the kind of person you can rely on for other things but you can definitely count on him not to utter a word." Neela argued.

"No Neela! I said I don't want anyone to find out and I meant it! I don't care who it is, no matter how much you trust them…yadda, yadda, yadda, catch my drift? Don't tell anyone okay?" Lalita said.

"But…" Neela started again.

"No Neela! What about that word do you not understand? I know you love me and you care about what's happened to me but I don't want anyone to find out. I know Ray's already started suspecting something…but we're just going to have to do something to make him stop…because the more people who know, the more likely it would be for Josh to find me." Lalita snapped her voice full of emotion but what Neela could sense the most fright.

There was nothing left for her to do but back down. Her sister was already on the path of losing it and she didn't need to influence it anymore.

"Fine…I won't tell him…" Neela said slowly.

A relieved smile crossed Lalita face.

"Thank you…and I'm really sorry for coming here and messing things up for you so much…" Lalita whispered.

Neela put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry…we'll get through this…and I wouldn't have it any other way…I'm just glad you came to me instead of going and doing something else stupid and risking your life even more." Neela told her softly.

Lalita let out a soft laugh.

"That's a great way of phrasing it without making me feel like a complete ass." She said.

Neela gave her a smile.

"That's what twins are for."

Lalita let out a snort.

"Well thanks!" she exclaimed.

Neela let out a soft laugh.

Lalita glanced at the clock.

"Well I'll go for my shower now, what time does Ray get back?" she asked.

"Umm…" Neela said glancing at her watch. "In another hour or so."

"Okay." Lalita said before making her way to the bathroom.

Neela sighed and collapsed into the couch.

"_What was she going to do? She wanted desperately to tell Ray, call the police, anything that could possibly make it easier for Lalita. But what had she promised to do? Nothing…she just had to sit back and take it knowing her sister had gone through so much pain and was still on the run for it…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Hello?" she asked picking it up, expecting it to be Ray.

There was no reply.

Neela frowned.

"Hello?" she asked louder.

Still no reply.

"Hello? Hello?" Neela asked her eyebrows furrowing in annoyance.

"_Stupid prank callers." She thought._

"Hello?" she asked for the last time getting ready to hang up.

This time her reply was shallow breathing.

"Watch your back." A hoarse voice whispered before the line went dead.

* * *

_Please Review : )_


End file.
